Regardless of Gender
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Dear god, is Jack in love with her...! CHICK, ONESHOT


**Regardless of Gender, It's Still Gonna Happen  
**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, 'cause if I did, I'd be changing people's genders and biology every episode just for the hell of it! XD**

**Warnings: Not really anything, mild sexuality, but otherwise okay.**

Jack Spicer could not help but smile at the thought of his newly-declared lover.

Powerful, intelligent, gorgeous…

_His._

Oh, yes, it'd been a tough fight to win, but he'd won it: the evil entity he'd always looked up to was _his_ now, his and no one else's.

The very thought made him want to puff out his chest and hold his head high in sheer pride.

It was odd that so many believed his lover to be looking for someone to be conquered by, someone to be submissive to, but those who thought so were, plain and simply, _stupid_.

Such an individual _submit_ to someone? Total nonsense!

It seemed as if Jack was the only one who had the sense to realize that to be in a relationship with a proud, independent conqueror, _you_ had to be the one to submit. It seemed also, that he was being rewarded for having that sense.

Since he was twelve, this had been all the goth had ever wanted: to belong to this beautiful, graceful being and to have the opportunity to give the deserved amount of worship. Now that he finally could…

He doubted he'd been happier in all his _life_.

"Spicer," a cool, smooth voice sounded from behind him on the balcony, "are you coming back to bed?"

Jack turned to see his beloved in the doorway and couldn't help but give a dorky smile.

Silky, dark hair spilled over slender, tan shoulders, glinting green where the moonlight hit it as golden eyes with thick lashes stared at him casually. Plump, round breasts were only just concealed by the black fabric of the robe the woman had chosen and loosely slipped on for the trip from the bedroom, and the arms folded just beneath them certainly did no harm in their presentation. The hourglass figure that Jack had had his hands on only an hour or so before was hugged closely by the robe; perfectly outlining the slim waist and feminine hips even in the darkness, and luckily, the garment was short enough to leave long, curvy legs in ample view of a scarlet gaze.

_God_, his lover was gorgeous…

Full, cherry-red lips formed something of a pout at the love-struck stare she was being given, and the female huffed, "If you're going to gawk at me like a piece of _meat_, Spicer, then perhaps I should just leave you out here."

The albino was by her side as fast as a mortal could be, kissing her full lips apologetically. "I'm sorry, Chi," he cooed sincerely. "I didn't mean to stare; you know I love you, right?"

"Yes," she said condescendingly, "I'm perfectly aware after the number of times you say it to me." She then turned and waltzed gracefully back inside with all the poise and pride of a goddess, and Jack was immediately close on her heels.

"This had better not become a habit, this wandering off," the dragoness informed, sounding rather peeved. "When I accepted you as my lover, I was under the impression that you would be spending the majority of the night in my _bed_, not out there on the _balcony_." Golden eyes were suddenly glaring at the young genius in warning. "I sincerely hope for your sake, Spicer, that you are not like other men your age and have lost interest simply because you've gotten to fuck me."

"What?!" Jack couldn't help but gasp at the not-quite-accusation. "_Hell_ no! How could I get tired of _you_?"

Seemingly pleased with such an answer, Chi slipped out of her robe, letting it pool around her feet like a black puddle and glancing over her shoulder at her lover, thick, dark lashes half-obscuring her eyes in a smoldering 'come hither' look. "I intend to hold you to that statement," she purred before sliding beneath the covers of her bed.

The goth followed, eager for another chance to prove physically to this woman that he had eyes for no other…

::-::-::-::

As a sensible woman, Chiang Young was admittedly unsure of why she had taken someone like Jack Spicer as her bed-partner and lover.

For several reasons, such a choice did not make sense.

Reason One: Spicer was essentially a stalker, a parallel of the teenager standing outside his infatuation's house in the middle of the night while holding a stereo playing sappy love songs above his head. This sort of boy was _not_ lover material.

Reason Two: He was fifteen; she was somewhere in her mid-thousands. The age-difference was too much, and would likely be similar to attempting a serious relationship with a newborn infant.

Reason Three: They were far too different to ever work. Jack had a love of technology and all things modern with a particular penchant for screwing up spectacularly, and she herself had a love of finery as a reward for her hard work in achieving her power and empire, and when she failed (a rare event), it was by her own choice to do so or a result of having been caught off guard.

She could go on for hours about just _why_ accepting the love-struck fool's advances was a stupid decision, but none of those words or thoughts could change the fact that she had just had willingly had sex with Spicer three or four times and had not only enjoyed it, but was sincerely considering allowing the boy to stay on as her personal consort.

Chi glanced to said boy, face mashed against her bare breasts and snoring quietly (thankfully not drooling), and once more wondered: why?

What was this graceless, obsessed juvenile's appeal that she, Chiang Young, greatest evil woman in the history of history would consider keeping _him_?

Perhaps it was purely physical, the dragoness considered, admitting to herself that Spicer had an exotic appeal that intrigued her. The reds and whites of him were pleasing to her eyes and he was by no means unattractive. Of course, the actual _sex_…

Jack was surprisingly well-proportioned, and that teenage resilience – oh! It had been _far_ too long since she'd been with such a virile man that could actually _keep_ her interest, quite a feat for a (no longer) virgin boy.

But...it didn't _seem_ just physical.

Considering it, it may have been Spicer's sweet words that so pleased her. His praise, if occasionally annoying and creepy, was highly flattering, and as a woman, she enjoyed compliments every now and again. The goth gave her that in excess, constantly telling her how beautiful and powerful and amazing she was and how much he idolized her (which had initially surprised her: if Spicer emulated her, why was he so feminine and weak?).

Oh, and who could forget how often he declared his love for her?

The words spewed from his lips over a dozen times a day, even before tonight when she'd actually accepted his advances, a near-perpetual stream of 'I love you's falling from his mouth in an adoring, truly sappy tone. It was…

What was it?

Oddly enough, Chi could not immediately classify the frequent event with an adjective, though several passed through her mind; words like 'troublesome' and 'annoying' didn't fit at all, and 'wonderful' and 'incredible' were far too much.

Eventually, she was able to decide upon the word, 'pleasant': Spicer's 'I love you's were pleasant.

Why was _that_ so? She had been told those words many a time before, and they had never been 'pleasant', only bothersome, something to rid herself of before whatever man she was using for pleasure began to think he had a right to be in her life.

Why _now_ did she enjoy hearing it?

Thinking back, the last time she'd had love declared to her was…well, quite a long time ago, more than three centuries, in fact. Over her many years, she had begun to see the male of the species as utterly useless, stupid and violent and only interested in fucking as many women as they were able before their lives ended; therefore she allowed none of her lovers to stay long enough to have those feelings (or at least _think_ that they did).

Now, here was this boy, attractive enough to be allowed to bed her and still respectful of her supreme authority that had only had the position of 'lover' for, what had it been, less than six hours? And yet he had been proclaiming his love for longer than that and _still_ was proclaiming it.

She had not heard such words for very long, and in fact had been alone without even a lover for a good hundred or so years.

The truth of it all, she realized, as depressing as it was, was that she was a wicked, miserable old woman, and she was _lonely_.

Chiang Young, evil conqueror of anything she wished, had reverted to a desire that all females subconsciously felt to some extent: the want to love and be loved.

_Pathetic._

How could she have allowed herself to fall so low?! _Love_? Ridiculous! She had no need for love!

But then…if that were true, then how could she explain having given in to Spicer? It was not a logical choice, to be sure, and outside of thinking with her brain, there was only one other organ that could think for her, and that was her heart.

Reluctantly, the woman conceded that, perhaps she had chosen Jack because he loved her and could possibly _be_ loved…maybe.

Her golden eyes once more fell upon her lover's sleeping face, the albino looking utterly content to be so squished against her chest that it was a wonder he could still breathe.

Hesitantly, almost curiously, Chi raised a hand to the head of brightly-colored hair, giving the short, red locks a single, stiff pet.

In reaction, the goth smiled goofily in his sleep, nuzzling further into her breasts and happily murmuring, "Chi…"

Against all that the woman thought possible, her heart absolutely _melted_ at the tender utterance of her name and she surrendered, wrapping her arms around the young man lying on top of her and allowing sleep to claim her.

Spicer was a perfect candidate to ease her loneliness; that much was obvious. After that, well, who knew? Chi might even grow to love him as he did her by then…

**A/N: Yes, I have done the impossible: Chase is a girl. XD**

**I call this particular version of the pairing, 'Jiang', as Jack goes first 'cause he's the one with the penis in the relationship. XD**

**I got the idea ages ago when reading Silvarbelle's and Redlioness's 'Chaq' fic, Girl Jack Crack, which as you probably guessed, features Jack as a woman.**

**I thought to myself, "Well, Jack _is_ the girly one, so I can see that. Chase is much prettier, though, and his relationship with Jack makes him seem more like the woman (i.e., typical scenario, guy persistently hitting on a girl and said girl reacting with annoyance and disdain)....I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THAT!!! :D"**

**Well, what happened with that is I forgot about it for a few months, wrote other stuff, remembered it and wrote a page and a half, got hit with writer's block and pretty much abandoned it.**

**With my lucky two-hour writer's block lapse, I went ahead and finished it just now. :)**

**So, quick summary: I'm insane, Chase has girlparts now, hope its not too crazy and is likable. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
